Love Letters
by AllyDarkKISS
Summary: " You're the light in my darkness " that little line gave him away . Hiccsrtid . Modern AU . Valentine's Day one-shot .


Valentine's Day was like hell for Astrid Hofferson since from her sixth grade. Every year idiots would ask her out so they could say that they've dated Astrid Hofferson on Valentine's Day. Every year on Valentine's day was just hell for her, until one day.

She remembers very well. She went to high school, she made new friends and then she met her best friend Hiccup. _That _happened for the _first_ time in her tenth grade. She went to her looker and when she opened it inside was a heart-shaped letter, her favorite chocolate and... no flowers. So, who did put those there knew what was her favorite chocolate and that she hated to be given flowers. But the person still could be _anyone_.

She read the letter:

"_ When I look at you, I see a Valkyrie, with blue eyes like the sky, with golden hair like the sun. You're smart. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're perfect. __**You're the light in my darkness**__. "_

She had asked Hiccup if he had any idea of who could have left the letter and the chocolate and he began to panic and said " I-I-I don't k-know . M-maybe h-he isn't from our s-school ... " but that happened just the first year, since then he had became more confident when it come about the love letter from her secret admirer " Eh, he probably just wanted to show you his love for you, like every year. " he would say.

Since then every year on Valentine's day she get her favorite chocolate and a love letter always ended with the same line " **You're the light in my darkness** " .

When she went to College her secret admirer came with her. Every morning on Valentine's Day she would find a letter and chocolate in front of her door ended with the same line " **You're the light to my darkness** " .

And it didn't stopped after College. When she was searching for an apartment to buy and Hiccup told her that in front of his was an apartment for selling and she moved there, her secret admirer followed her there too. It lasted two years till her secret admirer made a little mistake... and gave himself away.

~xxx~

It was the day before Valentine's Day. Hiccup had invited her at him to sleep over. It wasn't the first time she had a little sleep over at him. They would make a little ( not so little) fort made out of pillows and blankets next to the window in the living room that morning ( like the ones they've made when they were in high school) , after that she would go to the supermarket and buy juice, sweets, and snacks.

She would buy beer too but she drinks a little too much and then she will vomit and she doesn't want to put Hiccup in the situation of holding her hair up and rubbing her back while she vomits in his toilet. **Again** .

At eight o'clock when it starts getting dark, they have already done their 'little' fort and put in there all the snacks she had bought. She changed in her pajamas which meant a shirt and shorts. She went to him and Hiccup was in his pajamas too.

They entered in their fort where a lot of blankets and pillows , you can say a bed, was waiting for them. They watched at funny videos on Youtube until eleven o'clock when suddenly all the light went off. Not like Hiccup, Astrid started to panic.

" Hiccup! It's full darkness and we can't see anything! Aren't you afraid?! " she asked scared. Even in the darkness she could say that he was watching at her with a smile on his face. " Of course I'm not afraid. You're here, and **you're the light in my darkness** " he said and then pulled her to his chest " Now calm down, and just wait, the lights will come back. " She couldn't think clearly at the moment but then, after five minutes the light came back and he let her go.

She thought that it had passed just five minutes but it was half a hour. It was after midnight so both agree to go to sleep. Astrid had a little time to think and then she realized it. Hiccup did quote perfectly the last line from all her Valentine's Day letters even thought that she never showed to him the letters or told him what in wrote on them.

Then she started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was obviously that who wrote the letters was left-handed and just now she realized that she never saw Hiccup writing with his right hand, just with the left. Who wrote the letters is very rare kind of boy who likes to read classic novels and who is very polite. Hiccup knows all the classic novels and he always calls her " M'lady " . Hiccups know her favorite chocolate and he was the only one who observed that she hates when people gave her flowers.

Could Hiccup, her crush be her secret admirer? Yes. She had a crush on him since twelve grade but she never was brave enough to tell him. What if he didn't liked her too? Who was she kidding, she didn't liked him she loved him.

Could Hiccup be her secret admirer? She looked at him . He was asleep. Then she thought again. All that had logic. There weren't any questions, Hiccup as her secret admirer.

It was obviously that he was too shy to **ever** confess his love for her if he wasn't sure that she liked him back. So she will give him little hints, and she will start from this night.

Even if he looked like he was asleep she could tell that he wasn't. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that she was moving in her sleep. She was on his left. He his left hand under his head and his right on his stomach . With a sigh she rolled over and placed a hand next to his on his stomach and put her head on his chest nuzzling closer to him.

He hold his breath for a moment but then she felt a hand on her waist pulling her closer and she couldn't help her smile.

~xxx~

Valentine's day. Like every year she found a letter and her favorite chocolate in front of her door from her secret admirer. Or should she say Hiccup? When she woke up that morning Hiccup wasn't there anymore and in front of her door was the letter. After she changed she went to him.

" Hey Hiccup! Look! Another letter like every year!" she said with a smile " Ok " he said with a mouth full of cookies. Then she had an idea for another hint. " Hiccup can you please see how much inches are you taller than me? " .

He looked surprised at her for a moment with a cookie in one hand then he gestured with the other for her to get closer. she set like in front of him. He put his cookie in his mouth, half of it out and started to think. Astrid so her chance and didn't waste it. She got up a little higher on her tiptoes to reach his high and beat the half of the cookie out of his mouth.

His eyes widened at her action . Both of them swallowed their half of the cookie, with Hiccup still staring at her. After that, she cupped his checks and kissed him on the lips. After some seconds she felt his hand on her hips pulling her closer.

When they broke apart he was still staring at her wide eyed " By the way, thanks for the chocolate and for the letter " she said with a smile and watching his eyes being even wider " You knew?!" " Just this morning. And for you to know I love you too " she said . He started grinning like an idiot and pulled her for another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please excuse my English.**

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**

**Sorry for that horrible love latter but I'm not good at love letters. **

**So this is my Valentine Hiccstrid one-shout .**

**Do you like it?**


End file.
